Here Comes the Sun
by InfernumEquinomin
Summary: SanzoXHakkai; A word game gone awry, a smile, a smirk, and End Catcher.


Tribute 13: Here Comes the Sun- HakkaiXSanzo

Note: yeah, I was having such issues writing this one. It went from GokuXHomura to GokuXGojyo, to this, so seriously, pairing issues.

Sanzo sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes, opening them to stare wearily at the shifting forest around them and the fog in its farther depths. The light peppering of snow flurries weren't helping things much either.

"Shit I dunno a rock?" he asked and Hakkai chuckled.

"Nope!" he answered.

"I Spy is such a fucking stupid game…" Sanzo grumbled and Hakkai smiled and glanced over at him.

"it's keeping me awake, stop complaining." Hakkai answered and Sanzo grunted and looked in the rear-view at Goku and Gojyo cuddled up under the kappa's stupid jacket and their desert parkas. Both of them were snoring away as if trying to have a competition in which the victor would be decided upon waking up. It was seriously irritating him that those loud-mouth assholes could be so loud even while they were asleep.

Though he had to admit he was envious he couldn't go to sleep too.

"How about End Catcher?" Hakkai suggested and he glanced back over at the other man.

"Huh?" he grumbled.

"The game, you're tired of I Spy right?" Hakkai smiled obligingly.

"Yeah. Fine." Sanzo sighed.

"Red." Hakkai started.

"Dark." Sanzo sighed and looked back out the window.

"Klaxon" Hakkai answered.

"Nifty." Sanzo muttered and Hakkai burst out laughing.

"That's your word? Nifty?" he grinned over at him and Sanzo growled.

"Shut up, I'm playing aren't I?" he shot back and Hakkai smiled and looked back at the road.

"Fine, fine, yellow." he stated and Sanzo sighed.

"Wet." he stated.

"They're cute together aren't they?" Hakkai said musingly, looking in the mirror at the two sleeping demons.

"Can't use sentences in End Catcher." Sanzo grumbled and Hakkai sighed.

"Terrific then." he answered.

"Crazy…" Sanzo grumbled.

"Yes." Hakkai smirked a little.

"Was that your word or an agreement?" Sanzo sighed and looked back at the two; Gojyo's head having snuggled farther towards Goku's and was laying his chin on Goku's forehead.

"Both." Hakkai answered. Sanzo sighed.

"Sanitary." Sanzo grinned and Hakkai huffed.

"Stop giving me Ys! I'm running out of words!" he stated and Sanzo grinned.

"Heh, can't stand the heat get outta the kitchen." he stated to a rather irate look from the converted youkai.

"Youkai." Hakkai growled.

"Idiots." Sanzo answered and looked back out his window.

"Salamander." Hakkai answered.

"Wreck." Sanzo replied.

"Wreck starts with W." Hakkai smiled.

"Che, fine, rumble." Sanzo grumbled.

"Ennui." Hakkai answered.

"Increment." Sanzo sighed.

"Terror." Hakkai answered and Sanzo looked over at him.

"Retard." he said venomously. He needed to rile the youkai up, he was getting sleepy.

"Dumbass." Hakkai answered, glaring out his peripheral.

"Sissy." Sanzo grinned.

"Fucking Y again…" Hakkai scowled and looked back at the road.

"You better not be." Sanzo chuckled.

"Oh ha ha." Hakkai rolled his eyes and thought. Sanzo smirked.

"Three, two-" he counted down and Hakkai answered quickly.

"Yacht." he said, Sanzo glancing back at the mirror.

"Tweeb." he said and Hakkai laughed.

"That's not a real word." he smiled.

"So what?" Sanzo lifted an eyebrow and Hakkai smiled.

"Blame." he stated.

"Effective." Sanzo countered.

"Erosion." Hakkai said softly.

"Necrophile." Sanzo smirked.

"Ew." Hakkai stated, nose wrinkling

"Web." Sanzo continued, Hakkai chuckling.

"Blow job." he answered and glanced over at Sanzo.

"Blow job is two words." the priest stated and Hakkai shrugged.

"So?" he asked, giving him a wicked look. Sanzo smiled.

"Bank left." Sanzo leaned over and started unzipping Hakkai's pants.

"Totally." Hakkai pulled the car off the road.

"Yeah." Sanzo smirked and opened the door, pushing Hakkai out onto the ground.

"Hell yes." Hakkai whispered.

"Suck." Sanzo smirked, pushing his robes aside, and the game ended.

"Hey… why didn't you wake me up Sanzooooo! My neck is killin me!" Goku whined.

"Shut the hell up you stupid monkey…" Sanzo grumbled, Hakkai chuckling good-naturedly.

"You and Hakkai are the only ones that slept out of the car. Therefore, you owe us breakfast." Gojyo grinned, leaning up in between Hakkai and Sanzo.

"Yeah! Breakfast!" Goku yelled, grinning widely.

"Guess it's the least we can do." Hakkai smiled and glanced over at Sanzo.

"Fine." Sanzo grumbled.

"Awesome!" Goku hooted.

"Effective." Sanzo muttered.

"Enlightening." Hakkai grinned.

"What are you two doing?" Gojyo frowned.

"Huh? Oh nothing." Hakkai grinned and Sanzo looked back out the window but with an obvious smile on his face.

End!


End file.
